The Ronin
by Buffmanican
Summary: Naruto is blinded by an angry villager at a young age. But a mysterious Man saves him and takes him from the village. This man is a Ronin samurai from the Land of Iron. He takes Naruto in and becomes his master. He trains hims to survive in the harsh world even though he is blind. How will this change the fates of those in the Ninja world. BlindSamurai/NinjaStrognerSmarter!Naruto
1. Chapter 1 Suzumebachi

**AN: So this idea came to me a long time ago and was further fueled when I went and saw 47 Ronin last week. I decided I might as well upload my story before I forgot about it. I might not update very much but at least it is out there now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think! Relax and Bijū-Dama!**

* * *

Chapter One:

Suzumebachi

He was a demon. Or that was at least what Konoha believed. The boy was born in darkness, so why not force him to see in darkness as well. They did not care that he was just a boy at the age of seven. They were angry even after so many years. They hadn't touched the boy yet out of fear but today was the day. The Sandaime was distracted it was the perfect chance to punish the little deceiving demon.

They smiled as the boy coward before them looking like a frightened and cornered animal. The leader walked forward his eyes glinting dangerously. They spoke of vengeance and justice even if it was misplaced. He smirked at his prey as he grabbed the nape of his neck and lifted him up like some pup. With a laugh of pure joy he brought a sharp kunai across the boy's watery blue eyes. He reveled in the boy's scream of pain as he was plunged into a world of darkness.

There was a sudden flash of silver then a spray of crimson. The leader dropped the boy then joined him on the ground. The others in the mob stared on in horror. Above their fallen leader stood a tall man adorned in armor akin to the samurai. His hair was long and tied back in a ponytail. In his hand was a long fierce sword. His head was bowed in an almost respectful manner.

He slowly looked up at the men and woman of the village. "Never in my life have I ever seen such an abomination to mankind." He spoke low and slowly. "You people sicken me. To do such a horrid thing to a child and look at me like I'm the monster."

"You don't understand stranger!" one yelled. "That boy is the reincarnation of the Kyūbi! We are only given it what it deserves!"

"Is that so?" the man replied. "Then I will have no regrets for what I'm about to do."

Before anyone could question his words he disappeared. The next moment blood filled the streets as steel cut through flesh. It was over as fast as it began. The whole time the boy had not moved. He was cradling himself holding his bleeding eyes. The man approached him, the boy cringed away. "Don't worry young one I will protect you. I won't let anyone else harm you for as long as I live." He spoke gently but in such a way that it wasn't like he was speaking to a wounded animal. He wanted the boy to retain what little dignity he thought he had. "I will take you away from this place that hates you. I will give you a home where you are loved and cherished." The boy nodded and allowed the man to pick him up in his strong arms. There was another flash and the two left the bloodied street.

* * *

On the outskirts of Fire Country

The man had rushed away from Konoha as fast as he could. He needed to get the boy to safety and fast. He did not want the ninja's to come after him. He knew what the boy was and didn't care. He, after all, understood the difference between the kunai and scroll. The boy had been in pain and he would never know anything but that if he had not come when he had.

He laid the unconscious boy on the ground in an old abandoned building. He created a shadow clone to go fetch some water while he began inspecting the child's wounds. He was slightly bruised. Many had healed already thanks to his unwelcome tenant. The clone arrived with the water a moment later. Thanking it he ordered it to start preparing food.

He dipped a rag into the water and gently whipped away the crusted blood from the boys face. He grimaced when he saw the full damage. He leaned back and sighed. There was so much to do. Standing up he went over to his clone. "Watch over him. I will be back soon."

* * *

Hours later: Sunset.

The boy woke slowly his body and eyes aching. He opened his eyes. Or at least tried to. He only saw darkness all around him. He began to panic and flailed wildly. It wasn't long before strong arms were holding him down. "Hush child," he heard the gruff voice of a man. He recognized that voice. He calmed down instantly remembering that this man had saved him.

"I… I can't see." He whimpered.

The man heaved a sad sigh. "Yes and you never will again little one. That man blinded you." The boy whimpered again. He felt a strong hand smooth down his hair. "Don't worry little one. There are other ways to see."

"There are?" the boy returned curiously.

"Yes and I will show you how." The man said in a gentle yet determined voice. There was a moment of silence between the two as the older handed the boy some soup and tied some cloth around the boy's eyes.

They ate in silence. The boy struggled at first, not being use to the lack of sight. "What is your name boy?" the older finally asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto whispered.

"Maelstrom. I like that." The boy smiled up at him. Well at least what he thought was at him. The man suppressed a chuckle.

"What about you mister? What's your name?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Suzumebachi." The man replied.

"Hornet? Cool, but is that all?" Naruto pried.

"Yes just Suzumebachi. It is the name my master gave me when I was training. I will give you a new name as well when you are training."

Naruto gave him a small laugh. "I can't wait!"

Suzumebachi laughed with him. "Well you will have to young one. There is much to learn and it will not be easy. I am hoping you are up for the challenge though."

Naruto shook his head vigorously. "Oh I am sensei! After all I have to become Hokage one day. I'll show all of those villagers I am worth something!"

Suzumebachi shook his head then smacked the back of Naruto's. "Give up on that dream. You are worth more than that whole village. You don't have to be their leader to prove it. I will help you prove your worth and make them regret what they did to you."

Naruto scratched his head in confusion. "Why are you helping me anyway?" he asked sadly his head cast down.

"Because we are the same young Maelstrom. We are both outcast. You see I was born in the land of Iron. I was trained as a samurai but my curiosity in the ninja arts set me apart from my brethren. Then my master was killed. There is no place for a Ronin from where I come from. Especially one who delves into ninjutsu like I did. So we are much the same Maelstrom. I will become your master and teach you everything I know." Suzumebachi smiled down at the boy. "We will be outcasts together."

Naruto smiled back and bowed his head. "I will be honored master."

* * *

Naruto stood in an open field. An orange cloth covered his blind eyes. He was still, utterly sill. His ears stained to catch every sound. He could only hear the brisk wind and the sway of dancing leaves. He gritted his teeth in agitation. He was supposed to be zeroing in on his sensei's breathing but it was really hard! Especially since the bastard was such a silent breather.

They had been training for nearly a month now. Yes, Naruto had become better than he was at first. But he had to learn to hear like he would see. After all he was blind. He would have to rely on all his other senses to be able to survive in this harsh world.

The boy was adjusting slowly to a life without sight. It was hard but he was determined not to let his savior and master down. He had already grown to love Suzumebachi like a child would their parent.

He had pushed himself to the limits since his training had begun. He had already become better at sensing his surroundings now. He could somewhat walk alone without any guidance of words or a stick. Granted he had familiarized himself with the area.

There was a new sound added to the mix of wind and leaves. The flow of grass. Naruto sighed. Even if it seemed impressive to be able to hear every blade as it bowed in the wind; it was not his objective. "Suzumebachi-sensei I can hear the grass now but not you."

Suzumebachi chuckled lowly. "It's a good start Naruto, don't get yourself down." The samurai walked up to the small child and laid a hand on his tiny and thin shoulder. "Now I want you to try and pump some chakra into your ears. Let the flow enhance your hearing than focus only on me."

"I thought I had to be able to hear everything though sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, you must be able to hear all things and sense all things in order to survive without sight. Although you must be able to focus on one thing at a time if you don't want to drive yourself crazy. Also you will need to be able to discern what noise is what. Like the breath of a _silent _killer. Now focus only on me. Narrow down your senses. Find my rhythm." Suzumebachi stepped back and silently began breathing.

Naruto pumped chakra into his ears and let it enhance his hearing. More sounds came to life. It nearly gave the boy a massive headache. He scrunched his eyebrows in concentration and tried to focus on only his master's soft breathing.

Minutes passed with no success and his head was really starting to hurt. The boy pushed more chakra into his ears only to receive another bombardment of noises. He gritted his teeth and grimaced. Another minute passed without much success. He was about to push more chakra into his ears when he realized something.

Maybe he needed less chakra? What if the more he had in his ears the more he could hear. Maybe he needed less so he could control the flow better. He took all the chakra out than tried again. He pushed just a little bit into his ears then listened.

Slowly but surely he was beginning to narrow down the noises. He focused hard and finally he could hear the rustle of cloth on skin. He focused all his attention on his sensei. After another minute he could her the man's silent breaths. The boy smiled and turned his head towards the quiet sounds. "I can hear your breath Sensei." The blond blinded boy whispered.

Suzumebachi smiled down at his student. Naruto was going to be very strong one day.

* * *

**AN: From what i found out Suzumebachi means Hornet. there could be an issue in translation and if there is let me now please. and please review let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2 My Master Named Me

**AN: Hello there this is chapter two! Hope you enjoy. R&R Relax and Biju-Dama! **

**disclaimer; i dont own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter Two

My Master Named Me

There was a wet smell on the wind. Naruto could tell that there was a storm coming. He lifted his sheathed Katana off of the hard ground and turned away from the approaching storm. The sun was still out. He could tell from the warmth it gave and the sounds of daytime life wondering about. It was slightly past midday from what the young boy could tell. He went by the angle the heat of the sun come from. It had taken him many months to learn his bearings.

He adjusted the worn orange cloth around his useless eyes and continued onward. He walked slowly down the dirt road. He was supposed to be meeting his Master in the next town over. Naruto was hoping he would get there before the storm hit. Even if he had become well adapted to the life of a blind warrior it was never fun to be caught in a storm. The rain washed away, and disturbed smells. It also blocked out many noises and he heavily relied on his hearing.

It had been five years since he had been saved by Suzumebachi. In those five years he had trained restlessly to hone his abilities. He could sense chakra signatures of all kinds for miles around him. His hearing had improved to nearly inhuman levels. He had become a very skilled swordsmen. Even without sight he could fight at a low Jonin level. He had learned to tell where an opponent was by sound and where they were striking by the whistle of their blades. Suzumebachi had turned him into a well-rounded samurai and ninja. He knew a few jutsu like the shadow clone or wind gale. Although he preferred to stick with kenjutsu.

Naruto suddenly stopped when he felt three strong presences and another ten smaller ones. One was a Jonin level by the feel of it. Two high Genin and one low Genin. A team of ninja. They must be escorting a caravan. They were also gaining on him. He kept his pace steady. Hopefully they wouldn't bother a blind boy. But one never knew with ninja. He had been robbed once when he was alone. He concealed his Katana under his traveling robes then activated a storage seal. There was a puff of smoke and his elegantly carven staff appeared. He gripped it tightly then concealed his chakra. He knew the Jonin might catch on to his suppression but it would fool the Genin. Naruto needed to appear as little to no threat at all. It was a good tactic. Trick them into thinking he is a harmless blind boy. Either they would feel compelled to help him or attack him. If they helped then all was well and he could somewhat relay on them to be safe. If they attack he could surprise them with his skill and take them out or get away.

It didn't take long for the caravan and its Ninja guard to reach him. He heard them approach slowly. They had horses with them and one cart by the sound of it. Naruto stepped to the side of the road as the came closer. He could hear the ninjas' footsteps. That was one of his gifts. He knew they were skilled at being silent but nothing could escape his keen ears. They eventually made their way to his side.

"Hey there kid!" Came a cheery voice. It was light and friendly. He must be the caravan leader. No ninja would have that light of a voce. He turned his head in the direction of the call and leaned on his staff.

Naruto internally sighed. He was hoping that they would have ignored him. "Yes sir?" He replied respectfully.

"Aint ya a 'ittle young to be 'ut here on ya own?" said the man.

"I'm not traveling far sir. My master is awaiting me in the town just a few miles from here." Naruto answered the man.

"Few miles? Lad the next town is two days from here." Naruto heard the slight humor in the man's voice.

"Oh I must have counted my steps wrong then." Naruto turned his head directly towards the man now. He heard the man shift his stance in surprise.

"Boy are ya blind?" He asked sincerely.

"Yes, sir, I am." Naruto spoke with humility.

The man made some clicking noises with his tongue in an almost displeased manner. "What kind of master leaves a blind boy on the road alone?" He mumbled under his breath, but Naruto could hear it.

Naruto was about to retort to the man out of disdain but was cut off by a new voice. "MY, HOW YOUTHFUL YOU ARE!" Naruto winced at the load proclamation. He heard some dissatisfied grumbles from other companions before the man continued on. "Why don't you join us young man! We can aid you on your way to the town. After all this is now place for a kid to be wondering around alone, no matter how youthful he is!"

Naruto bowed low. "I can go on my own kind sir. I wouldn't want to burden you while you are already carrying out your agenda."

"Nonsense kid hop on the carriage." The caravan leader spoke up.

"Yosh! You can come with us just like Gai-sensei said!" Naruto heard another loud, but younger, voice yell. So the other one was named Gai. Naruto sighed, he really didn't want to bother them. Oh well, who was he to deny a nice ride into the town?

He bowed again and slowly approached the group. He tensed up when one of the silent ninja grabbed his arm to help guide him to the carriage. It was one of the Genin if the height was anything to go off of. "Arigato," he said politely.

"No problem," replied a soft feminine voice. So this one was a girl. She must have been the one with the lesser chakra signature. "What's your name?"

"Sukoshi," (1) Naruto answered. "What is your name, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, no worries. I am Tenten. That's an odd name." The girl said.

"It is the name my master gave me." The blind boy reiterated. He was helped up onto the carriage and the group began to move again.

"I am Rock Lee!" the younger loud one said. There was a short silence between the group. "Oh come on Neji introduce yourself!" There was a huff of breath then…

"Neji Hyūga," Drawled a bored yet prideful voice. A Hyūga. So these were Konoha ninja. Hopefully they wouldn't realize who, or what he truly was. Suzumebachi had told him years ago what he truly was and why the village had always treated him so horribly. Blinding him being the worst. Or best, depending on how he wanted to look at it.

"Indeed! And I am Mito Gai!" The sensei nearly yelled. "So my new youthful companion, who is this master of yours?" Gai said.

Naruto hesitated for a moment. He had been trained well by Suzumebachi and one thing his master had taught him was never to reveal yourself or your allies to anybody. These were Konoha Ninja. They were from the village his master had taken him from. Was it wise to let them now his master's name? He knew none of their names. The Genin must have been a year ahead of him in the academy. That was lucky. Someone from his year might vaguely remember him even if it had been five years since his disappearance. "My master is a vagabond who has been teaching me the ways of religion. He has been waiting for me while I meditated." Well it was a half-truth that could be believable enough. His master was a vagabond but he was teaching him in the ways of a samurai and ninja. And he was meditating.

Gai hummed contemplatively. "So he's a monk? How YOUTHFUL!" Naruto winced at the loud proclamation. He wasn't use to being so close to someone so loud. How was this guy even a ninja! At least Suzumebachi understood how sensitive his hearing was. In fact he used it as an exercise. He always spoke in low whispers.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Indeed," He mumbled. "Anyway Gai-san what brings you all out this way?"

"Awe, my youthful companion! We are on a mission! It is our job to make sure this Caravan gets to the Land of Rice Patties in safety." Gai said.

"I see, so you are ninjas." Naruto concluded even though he already knew the truth. "What village are you from?"

He heard a hand approaching his back. He stiffened up before the hand lightly slapped him in a friendly manner. "So you know what we ninja are huh?"

"My master has mentioned the ninja arts to me."

"How youthful. And we are from the wondrous village of Konoha!"

_'Wondrous my ass'_ Naruto thought. "Are you strong Gai-san?"

"Of course Gai-sensei is strong! He is amazing and so youthful!" Lee shouted. Naruto grimaced again and heard a light slap on the back of someone's head.

"Both of you quiet down! He has sensitive hearing! Have you not seen him wince when you yell?" Tenten hissed out in an angry whisper. "I am sorry for my sensei and teammate's lack of observation, Sukoshi-kun." She apologized.

"No worries Tenten-chan. I doubt they are used to being around a blind person." Naruto said.

"Wait how sensitive is your hearing?" Lee asked excitedly.

"Very sensitive. I have been blind most my life. I have had to enhance my other senses to make up for my lack of sight. I can hear every blade of grass move as the wind blows." He said.

"It seems fate has not been kind to you. I can't imagine having no sight." Neji piped in.

Naruto forced himself not to sigh. "Fate did not guide the hand that blinded me, but hate did."

Neji scoffed at him and ceased to speak any more. Tenten sighed, and the journey became a silent one.

* * *

There was something about this long haired blond boy and Gai could not figure it out. The boy looked familiar! Even with the tattered, well used, worn out orange rag over his eyes reminded him of someone. Someone he had not seen in years. He shook his head and turned to Neji.

It was late night and the blond boy was sleeping even if it was an uneasy one. Neji sat close by Gai with his ever present scowl plastered on his face. "Neji," Gai whispered to him.

Neji looked up at his odd sensei. "What is it Gai-sensei?"

"When we get back to the village will you remind me to ask the Hokage about Sukoshi? There is something about him… he reminds me of someone that use to be in out village."

Neji was on high alert now. His sensei was hardly ever this serious. He would definitely remind Gai about the boy. It seemed Gai was more aware of his horrible memories than he let on as well. "Of course Gai-sensei." Neji confirmed. This was definitely something he would like to know about.

* * *

Suzumebachi tossed his long pony tail over his shoulder. His keen eyes searched the road for any sign of his 'son'/ student. He was anxious to see his cute student again. He was worried about him even though he knew the boy could handle his own. That didn't dissuade the fact that he cared immensely about his protégé and wanted nothing more than to see him safe and with him again.

He had stood at the gates of the town every day since Naruto had left to go meditate and start his new solitary survival training. It was necessary to allow Naruto to go through the training. There would come a day when Suzumebachi would no longer be there for his student. And that was the day Naruto would need to be able to take care of himself. The day when Naruto became his own master.

Although he hoped Naruto would never have to be a Ronin like him. Naruto may be considered a full-fledged Samurai at this point but there was still much to learn and he still needed much more experience. Even more so considering that the boy was a Jinchuriki.

His faced scrunched up into a stressed mess when he saw the caravan approaching the town. He could see Naruto sitting among them. It seemed he had hitched a ride. An amused smile spread across his face. Naruto would never ask for a ride but if it was offered he would never turn it down if he felt any reason not to.

Suzumebachi lost his smile a second later as he took in the other's with the caravan. There were four Konoha ninja among them. One Jonin and three Genin. He narrowed his eyes into slits as they approached. They didn't act as if they knew who Naruto was. But that could always just be a ploy. He grunted in annoyance. This could just be a coincident. He thought he had more time… then again Naruto was now twelve.

The caravan arrived at the gates shortly after that. Suzumebachi saw Naruto's face light up when he recognized his chakra signature. "Sukoshi Mōmoku Kitsune." He greeted with affection in his voice. Naruto jumped off the carriage and came running to him.

"Master Suzumebachi! It's been a long time!" Naruto refrained himself from hoping on his master and bowed low. Suzumebachi smiled down at his student and ruffled his hair. He looked up at the Ninja who were approaching them. He knew they could tell he was a Samurai. He even heard the long haired boy whisper something along the lines of, 'Wondering monk my ass.'

"Sukoshi, where is your Katana?" Suzumebachi asked his protégé while still looking at the ninja.

Naruto shifted uncomfortable but revealed his sword nonetheless. He pulled it from the confines of his traveling robes and presented it to his master. He noticed the uneasy look on the ninja's face. So they hadn't even realized he had a sword. He repressed a smile. He had trained Naruto well.

"You, Jonin of the leaf. Meet me at dawn tomorrow. We have some things to discuss concerning my apprentice."

Naruto turned his head up towards his master. "What do you mean Master Suzumebachi?"

"We will discuss it tonight Sukoshi."

* * *

**AN: (1) Sukoshi means 'little'. Sukoshi Mōmoku Kitsune means Little Blinded Fox. There might be issues in the translation and if you know better please let me know thank you. I hope you enjoyed the read! Please review and let me know what you think. Relax and Bijū-Dama!**


	3. Chapter 3 Konohagakure

**AN: Yes this chapter was uploaded pretty fast. Mainly because i had some really awesome reviews and i would like to thank all who did reveiw. You spurred me on! Thank you. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**I dont own Naruto**

* * *

Chapter Three Konohagakure

The air split as the katana arched towards its masters target. But the target heard the tear in the fabric of the air. He spun on his heal and blocked the katana with his own. They held for a brief moment before the pressure disappeared. It reappeared a split second later behind him again. He utilized his senses to parry the next blow and strike at the man. He missed by barely an inch which he would have blamed on his short stature if he was not as humble as he was. The wind whistled past his ears. It blocked some of his hearing but it gave him the scent of those around him. And he couldn't smell his master. He was downwind then. He ducked just in time to miss the blade that threatened to cut his head from his sturdy shoulder.

"You are improving Sukoshi." Suzumebachi said almost solemnly.

"Thank you master," Naruto answered respectfully.

Suzumebachi grimaced. No matter what Naruto was always so respectful. He never questioned his master's decisions. He didn't even hold it against him that he has been hiding things from him. And not just recently either, but for years. He lifted his Katana and struck at his student. The boy, as expected deflected the strike and thrust at him. "Sukoshi, we need to speak." Said Suzumebachi as he dodged the blade.

"Yes Master Suzumebachi," He said and bowed his head slightly. "You mentioned that earlier after I arrived." He lunged at his master. His Katana came within an inch of Suzumebachi's throat. The old Samurai jumped back on instinct. Suddenly the boy was behind his and swiping at the back of his knees. He barely blocked and counted. He managed to hit Naruto back.

"Sukoshi, I have kept things from you." Suzumebachi replied bluntly. Naruto came at him again. He jumped last second and brought his katana down in a swift arch. Suzumebachi blocked the sword. "When I had first took you from the village." He dodged a strong punch. "I took you to the outskirts of the fire country." He grabbed Naruto's foot that was aimed at his head and threw him back.

Naruto landed on his feet with a small grunt. He straightened up and set his sword pointing at his master. Suzumebachi rushed him throwing the sword out of the way with his. "I figured the leaf would give up on chasing after us if we left the country." Naruto parried another strike and rolled around him. "Unfortunately they had no intentions of losing their Jinchuriki." He hoped over Naruto's attempt at cutting off his legs. "The ANBU captain that came after us was also very persistent." Naruto flashed behind him and managed to kick the back of his knee. He buckled and nearly went to the ground. He blocked a strike then rounded on his student. "Good move." He complimented. "The captain had an Inu mask. He was very angry I had taken you."

A drop off rain fell on his head. He saw Naruto grimace and he smiled. Naruto was not the best in the rain. "He actually cared about you. My guess is he had been one of your guards." Suzumebachi kicked at Naruto. But he blocked the kick with the side of his Katana. "I told them what happened and why I took you." Naruto pushed back with his sword, forcing Suzumebachi to back away. There was several more drops of rain.

"They offered to take us back to the village and to put me on trial." He avoided Naruto's thrust. "I argued. Saying that since we were no longer in the Land of Fire they could do no such thing." He grabed Naruto's hand and tossed him away from him. "They said they would just kill me then. After all I did take one of their best weapons." Even if the boy didn't show it, Suzumebachi was sure the boy was upset by that comment. "So I offered to make a deal."

There was now a light drizzle falling on them. It splashed up some mud on their sandals. "I asked them to bring me to their Hokage." He sidestepped Naruto. "I left you with a clone and went with them." He back-flipped away from Naruto. "They took me before the Hokage." He watched Naruto form a hand sign before a blast of fierce wind his him. It cut his cheek. "I asked him to allow me to train you. Away from the village and those who would harm you." He whipped a dribble of blood off his face. "He said he would allow me too."

Suzumebachi appeared behind Naruto and kicked him. The boy was just as fast and grabbed his foot. Suzumebachi heard a slight crack and watched Naruto's face scrunch up in mild discomfort. "But when you turned twelve I was to bring you back to the village. I was also to give him monthly reports on your progress." He stomped his foot down on Naruto's injured hand. The only noise the blond made was a hiss of pain. But he took it like a pro. "The Hokage told me if I failed to do this he would send ANBU after me. They in turn would drag us back to the village and I would most likely be executed."

He took Naruto's Katana from him and put the blade to the boy's neck. "I accepted the terms. I have kept them as well. It gave me the chance to give you a normal life away from hatred. It gave me the chance to teach you to survive." He straightened up and watched as Naruto bowed before him. The boy had his head to the ground his arms crossed in front of him. "Those Ninja that you met may not be here for you but they were a cruel reminder. We will have to go back to that place. You will have to obey them and fight for them. But know that your loyalty is to me. They may know you as Naruto Uzumaki the Jinchuriki, but you are Sukoshi Mōmoku Kitsune the Samurai! My student! My son! No matter what!" His voice was full of passion and love. The rain was pouring down now.

They were soaked to the bone. Suzumebachi kneeled by Naruto. "Tell me Sukoshi. What do you think?"

Naruto lifted his head. The orange cloth on his face was nearly falling off and a darker color now. "I will do as you command master. I will serve them if that is your will." Suzumebachi sighed. His student was definitely loyal.

"It will be different." He said.

"I know master. I spent a few years in the Academy there. And to be honest I think I am ready to face my past and deal with it." They slowly stood up.

Suzumebachi placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "That is good. Very good." He was relieved. He had been worried that the boy would completely reject his decision but it seemed he agreed with it. "I am proud of you Sukoshi."

* * *

Two Weeks Later

The Ronin Samurai took a deep breath before leading his blind protégé into the village he had saved him from. He hated that he had to bring Sukoshi back here. But it may be better in the long run. Now that Sukoshi could defend himself he could leave him in the village without worry. And continue his quest… One day he might even have Sukoshi join him on it. (**AN: Yes there is more to the story than just cannon stuff.**)

Suzumebachi approached the gate guarding Chunin and gave him papers. He had even had Gai sign them before they left the small town. The Jonin and his students still had a ways to go before returning so they had went their separate ways.

The Chunin gave them skeptical looks before signing the papers and allowing them to pass through. The Samurai placed a hand on Sukoshi's shoulder and led him to the Hokage tower. Some people gave them side long glances but didn't otherwise bother them. It seems they had forgotten who the Jinchuriki was. Suzumebachi smiled at this. He relaxed.

It took several of minutes to reach the Hokage tower and go up to the village leader's office. He knocked on the door and waited for the old man to allow them in. He heard a curt acceptance and opened the door. He guided his blind companion through the door while keeping his eyes on the aged Hokage.

The man seemed stunned. He obviously had not been expecting them at this time. Suzumebachi inwardly smirked. He liked that he had the upper hand here. The Hokage's mouth was slightly agape with his pipe askew from his lips. His old eyes, full of wisdom and grief, sparkled with joy in that moment. His face lit up and a smile cleared away his worry lines. "Naruto," He whispered. Then cleared his throat. "I was not expecting you Suzumebachi-san."

The Samurai hummed. "Indeed Hokage-sama. Sorry for not warning you of my arrival but I just could not find the time to do so." It was a lie but the man didn't need to know. "As I promised I have trained Sukoshi well and have returned him to the village." He cut straight to the point. He didn't like the Hokage.

Sarutobi cleared his throat and nodded his head. He looked down at the small boy in a baggy brown traveling cloak. He could see the two Katana strapped to his waist. So he was a full-fledged Samurai now. Good but not what he wanted. Samurai were strong but as a Jinchuriki Naruto needed to know how to control his chakra to a Tee. He looked at the boy's face. It had no fat on it. His three whisker marks were hardly noticeable on his wheatear beaten tanned skin. Then there was the worn orange cloth on his eyes. His old heart ached when he saw it. It was a testament to how he had failed to protect the boy. Wait… Sukoshi? "What do you mean by Sukoshi?"

"That is what I named him Hokage-sama. Although the full version is Sukoshi Mōmoku Kitsune."

Hiruzen frowned. Suzumebachi had named him? He already had a name. The name the fourth Hokage gave him! The name his father gave him! He cleared his throat again and turned his attention to Naruto. "Naruto how have you been?" He asked cautiously.

To his ultimate surprise the boy bowed his head in respect. "I have been well Hokage-sama." Sarutobi frowned even more. The old Naruto had never shown that much respect towards him. It hurt. He knew Naruto's disrespect was a sign of his love. What had this man done to his Naruto? He looked up at the Samurai accusingly.

Suzumebachi only smirked. "Don't worry Hokage-sama. Sukoshi has learned respect under my guidance. But that doesn't mean he hates you now. His attitude has just changed." The Hokage didn't look convinced.

Sukoshi raised his head. "He is right Hokage-sama." The boy smiled. "I know you care about me. You were one of the few, if not the only one, who actually cared about me in this village. I have never forgotten your kindness. Nor have I forgotten my love and respect for you. I can feel that you still care."

The Hokage's face smoothed over again in relief. He sighed. "I am happy to hear that Naruto. I have regretted the day you were hurt for such a long time. I still do. If I was here I would have never aloud it."

"I know Hokage-sama. And I understand that being the village leader is very important. It is not your fault that the people of this village cannot see above their hatred." Sukoshi said.

The Hokage smiled again. He was glad Naruto understood him. "I assure you Naruto, something will never happen like that again. My mistake cost you a lot."

Sukoshi nodded but his smile only widened. "No need to promise that Hokage-sama. I am well trained and can hold my own. And besides, being blind is a blessing in its own odd way." Sukoshi stopped there. He opted for not explaining further but the Hokage could suspect why.

The old man sighed. "Well we should get back to business for now. I have an apartment reserved for when you would return. It has room for two. Also, since you have arrived now you can still participate in the last month of the Academy before your age group takes the exams." Both Samurai nodded and the Hokage went on about their living accommodations and what not.

* * *

The Next Day

Sukoshi had awoken early and reported to the Hokage tower. Hiruzen had wanted to take him to the Academy himself and introduce him. Sukoshi had gotten rid of his baggy traveling cloak and now wore armor akin to that of his masters. It was traditional samurai garb with his Katana strapped to his belt. Even though he didn't know, his armor was black with red veins running through it. Nine to be exact. There was also nine small red foxes etched into random spots. They were not very noticeable. Suzumebachi had taught the boy to accept and appreciate who he was.

He greeted the Hokage and the man took him to the Academy. It didn't take long before they entered a class room. Before then Sukoshi had recognized a familiar voice. Iruka-sensei. The man had not always been kind to him but he knew why. He didn't hold it against his former teacher either. If being blind had taught him anything, it was to be humble and accept others faults.

The class and the teacher quieted down as the spotted the Hokage and Sukoshi. Hiruzen cleared his throat and gazed at all the students and Iruka. "As some of you may remember you once had a class mate. He left the village five years ago to train with a master after an unfortunate incident. He has finally returned. This is Naruto Uzumaki."

There was a brief moment of silence before many whispers of, 'That one annoying kid?' and 'that looser' was murmured out from the students. Even so they could hardly believe that the boy in front of them was the same kid. He was still short but he looked far better than any of them could remember. He had healthy bright blond hair. It was also longer and tied into a pony tail. His face seemed more mature. He had darker skin and his whisker marks were not as noticeable. Also he had cloth around his once bright, yet haunted, azure eyes. The black and red samurai armor was also new along with the Katana.

Finally one kid voiced his confusion. "That's not Naruto. Naruto was much more scrawny and annoying."

The Hokage sighed. "I can assure you Kiba-kun, this is indeed Naruto. Like I said he has been away training for some time. He was bound to change."

"I thought he died." One random civilian kid said. "That's what my mother said."

Sukoshi smirked slightly. "Hokage-sama if I may?" he asked. The Hokage gave him a short approval. "You should learn some respect boy. You are talking to the leader of the village you know. It is sad that anyone would speak out of turn to their leader, their master." Being trained in the Way of the Warroir had changed Sukoshi's view a lot. To him the Hokage was the master of the whole village, just like Suzumebachi was his master. "It is highly disgraceful."

Kiba snorted. "Yeah that is definitely not Naruto. He was one of the most disrespectful people I've ever seen."

The Hokage shook his head. He was surprised with Naruto but he did not voice it. Suzumebachi had definitely changed the boy. "Alright. I have brought Naruto here so he can finish the rest of the Academy here with you. I expect you to welcome him back in." he turned to Iruka. "I trust you to do the same Iruka-san." With that the Hokage left the room.

Iruka was uncomfortable. Even if the Hokage had warned him he had been unprepared. This Naruto was not the boy he remembered and had started to care for more than he had at first. He seemed much more distant. Or maybe that was just the new attitude. He cleared his throat. "So Naruto why don't you reintroduce yourself to the class." He said.

Sukoshi bowed towards him. "Of course Iruka-sensei," the boy said. The class and Iruka were surprised. It was rare for someone to bow to Iruka, if ever. The blond Samurai stood up and turned to the class. "You may know me as Naruto Uzumaki, but I prefer to be called Sukoshi Mōmoku Kitsune, or Sukoshi for short. It is the name my master gave to me while we were training."

He heard a few laughs. "Little Blinded Fox? Who names someone that?" it was a girl speaking.

Sukoshi smiled politely. "He gave me a name that fit me well. I am little, I am blind, and I have fox spirit. Honestly I have never been given a more fitting name unless you consider Naruto as Maelstrom instead of fishcake."

Iruka's eyes went sad. So the boy knew what he was. He looked at the classroom. No one had even understood or bothered to think about the fox comment. They were all to hung up on the blind thing. And now was he. "Naruto you said you're blind?" He voiced for the class.

The blond turned his head towards him and pointed to the cloth around his eyes. "Yes otherwise I would not wear this. This is the reason I left the village with my master. He trained me how to utilize my other senses to make up for it. Truthfully I believe eyes are somewhat of a hindrance to those who take on our position."

Iruka was going to reply but someone beat him to it, and not in quite the way he was going to say. "Hindrance? Eyes are the most important thing! Eyes guide people down their paths. Without them people are just useless and a waste of space." It was an arrogant voice that had spoken. Much like the Hyūga. Sukoshi smiled. Time to prove them wrong.

In a flash faster than any of them could see, he appeared behind the boy. His blade barely grazed the skin on the boy's neck. He had gone stiff and his senses of danger had gone way up. The room was as quiet as death. Then Sukoshi spoke. "Who needs eyes when I can hear a man's heartbeat from a mile away? Or smell a lily in the next town over? Or sense someone's chakra who is miles away? I can hear the displacement of air as a sword strikes and figure out its trajectory and angle and block it accordingly. Eyes are a hindrance. They leave room for deceit. You look at me and take me in as harmless since I can't see. A big mistake. Your guard was down. I could have killed you easily." He pulled the blade away then flashed back to the front of the room. Even though he had whispered it in the boy's ear he could tell the whole class heard.

He was satisfied with their silence. He knew he had changed greatly in the past five years. This village didn't know what hit them. He was going to prove himself. He was going to honor his master!

* * *

**AN: so what do you think? Like where I am going with this? Yes he will be part of the village but he is not really loyal to the leaf. There will be deviations from the cannon. If you don't like that to bad. The point of a fan fic is to change things. And yes there is a major side story to this then the normal Akatsuki battle thing. Well I hopped you liked it! Relax and Biju-Dama!**


End file.
